No confíes en desconocidos
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro luce sólo como un niño asustado y perdido pidiendo ayuda, Jason luce sólo como un hombre gentil dispuesto a ayudarlo...pero no es así. Una presa entrando, sin saberlo, en la trampa del depredador. AU "Este fic participa en el Reto #24: Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" Portada por Teal-bandit en Tumblr


**Dis:** _Todo es propiedad de Marvel Comics._

 **¡Feliz Halloween gente de FF! Espero que hayan tenido una fantástica noche dando/pidiendo dulces, pasándola con amigos, viendo pelis de terror o sólo relajándose en casa. Escribí este fic con motivo de Halloween para el reto del foro y también para despejarme un poco, pues estos meses he estado muy concentrada en mi long fic (que publico en AO3) y he dejado de lado la escritura de One-shots.**

 **Por ese motivo me costó sacar a este pequeño fenómeno de fic, me acostumbré al inglés y ahora se me hizo difícil escribir en mi jodida lengua materna ¿cómo pasó eso? xD**

 **Okay sobre el fic...debo advertir que el contenido puede resultar algo incómodo o desagradable para algunos lectores, contiene pedofilia e intento de abuso sexual a menores, por favor si esto no es de tu agrado te invito a no leerlo y evitarte un mal rato.**

 **Tras dejar eso en claro y si decides continuar, espero que lo disfrutes.**

Pietro caminaba lentamente por el frío lugar, el cielo se encontraba completamente negro, ni siquiera la luna se podía ver tras las nubes que poblaban la noche, el suelo continuaba húmedo tras la lluvia torrencial que hace sólo unos minutos había cesado, sus pequeños pies marcaban un compás constante en el concreto humedecido del camino mientras su impermeable amarillo seguía goteando monótonamente.

De repente la inmaculada oscuridad del bosque y la solitaria carretera se vio interrumpida por unos faroles que se vislumbraban a lo lejos. Acercándose venía un vehículo que Pietro esperó plantándose en su lugar y moviendo débilmente uno de sus bracitos, era imposible perderse al crío que pedía auxilio desde el costado del sendero, y el conductor se detuvo abriendo la ventana para verlo mejor.

—Hey pequeño ¿qué estás haciendo tú solo por esta zona tan peligrosa? —el hombre lo miró con una sonrisa amigable, curioso contraste para una situación tan preocupante.

El niño estaba pálido y temblando de frío, sus ojitos azules reflejaban miedo y esperanza a partes iguales, se acercó un poco al auto.

—Estaba acampando con mi papi y mis hermanas, pero me perdí durante la lluvia ¿puede ayudarme? —pidió con voz débil, era evidente que no debía tener más de diez años, un angelito solo en medio de la oscuridad.

El hombre mostró una gran sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes ¿quién hubiera pensado que ese día tendría tanta suerte? Un lindo conejito viniendo voluntariamente a su puerta, tan frágil e indefenso, claro que lo ayudaría a volver con su padre, tener que encargarse de un cuerpo era mucho trabajo y no quería policías revisando la zona, pero se encargaría de que el niño mantuviera la boca cerrada luego de que obtuviera lo que quería de él.

—Claro, sube —dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Podemos ir a mi casa, no vivo muy lejos, de allí podemos contactar a tu padre o a la policía.

Pietro asintió y rápidamente fue a subirse junto a él, cerrando la puerta y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre que le ofrecía ayuda, cabello negro, rostro alargado, piel pálida, bigotes…quizás tendría unos cincuenta años.

El pequeño se quitó la capucha de su sudadera y dejó ver su peculiar cabello blanco que de inmediato llamó la atención del mayor, nunca antes había visto a un niño así, pero debía admitir que combinaba de forma divina con sus preciosos ojos azules, el niño era bastante bello, tal como él los prefería.

—Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre, corderito? —preguntó acariciando sus mechones para explicar de dónde sacaba el apodo.

—Me llamo Pietro —respondió él sonriendo un poco, con adorable timidez—. ¿Y usted?

—Jason Wyngarde —se presentó tomando su pequeña mano a modo de saludo, su piel estaba gélida por haber sido expuesta a tan cruento ambiente, pero a la vez era tan condenadamente suave—. Sólo llámame Jason.

Pietro asintió y mantuvo su mirada en la ventana mientras el auto avanzaba, no se distinguía nada entre los árboles y el viento se escuchaba chocando contra el vehículo, Jason no dejaba de dar miradas de reojo al niño cada cierto tiempo, aguantando el impulso de poner sus manos en él de inmediato, debía ser paciente ya pronto llegarían a la cabaña.

—¿Y qué hacía usted paseando tan tarde, señor? —preguntó Pietro volteando a mirarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo me llames Jason —le corrigió—. He salido a dar un paseo, repentinamente he sentido la necesidad de despejarme y me gusta conducir bajo la lluvia, ha de haber sido también le destino, pues ha sido una suerte que te encontrara mientras vagabas tú sólo, en este bosque tan peligroso.

—¿Es peligroso? —ladeó la cabeza el chiquillo.

—¡Oh sí! Lleno de depredadores listos para atacar a una cosita indefensa como tú —Pietro se encogió en su asiento con evidente miedo, cosa que a Jason se le hizo de lo más adorable.

Oh esa era una de las cosas que él más amaba de los niños, todo lo que hacían era tan tierno, sus ojitos siempre brillando con esa inocencia que él deseaba corromper sólo para sí mismo, para él y a veces su cámara de vídeo.

—Eso es aterrador —murmuró Pietro.

—Y que lo digas, pero tranquilo, estás a salvo conmigo —prometió el hipócrita hombre acariciando el hombro del menor, quien la miró por unos instantes y luego sonrió.

Para cualquiera admirando la situación desde afuera esto se habría vuelto inquietante, quizás alguien le hubiera gritado "¡No, corre! No confíes en él", pero no había nadie allí para advertirle del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo al confiar en un desconocido de apariencia amigable…lamentable situación.

Luego de algunos minutos más el auto finalmente se adentró en una desviación que se hacía presente entre los árboles y acabó llegando ante la cabaña que este hombre usaba como hogar. Jason bajó del auto y llevó de la mano a su pequeño corderito hacia la entrada, ansioso por alimentar su enfermizo fetiche, al principio el niño se detuvo en la puerta, como congelado por un mal presentimiento, pero el hombre con cínica gentileza lo invitó adentró y jaló de él suavemente.

Tras entrar cerró la puerta con seguro alegando que era para que nada entrara y tomó el impermeable del menor, dejándolo a un costado y llevándolo a la sala para que se acomodara en el sofá, encendió la calefacción para aclimatar el lugar y preguntó cuál era el número de su padre, después de anotarlo en un trozo de papel le dijo que lo esperara allí por un segundo, minutos después volvió con cara de preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo, se…Jason? —preguntó Pietro ladeando la cabeza.

—Acabo de intentar llamar pero el teléfono no responde, quizás se dañó la conexión durante la lluvia —mintió descaradamente, esa noche no pretendía entregarle ese niño a nadie, no hasta que le "pagara" el favor por adelantado.

—¡Oh no! —Pietro se mostró muy preocupado pero Jason se arrodilló ante él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—No te preocupes, corderito, puedes pasar aquí la noche y en la mañana te llevaré al pueblo para que encontremos a tu padre ¿está bien? —le sonrió acariciando sus manos en una forma demasiado afectuosa.

—¿No lo molestaré?

—¡Para nada! Te aseguró que adoraré tu compañía, Pietro —y repentinamente su mano pasó a su pierna, reptando por ella con demasiada confianza.

Pietro miró su mano con confusión pero luego suspiró aliviado, tener un lugar donde pasar la noche debía ser algo bueno.

—Tu ropa sigue húmeda corderito, deberías quitártela para ponerla a secar —debió hacer un máximo esfuerzo para ocultar el entusiasmo que esa idea le provocaba, tal era su depravada urgencia.

—Pero no tengo nada más, me dará frío así —se abrazó a sí mismo presionando los labios.

—No te preocupes, la calefacción está encendida y puedes cubrirte con una manta si gustas —le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Pietro parpadeó y asintió lentamente, dejando que le quitara la sudadera y los pantalones, luego el suéter, dejando sólo su delgada camiseta y su ropa interior cubriendo su delicado cuerpecito. Jason fue a dejar la ropa en el cuarto de lavado y volvió con una manta, pero se tomó su tiempo para admirar esas pálidas y delicadas piernas, tan perfectas que no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciarlas un poco tras cubrirlas, deslizando las manos bajo la frazada.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Pietro evidentemente incómodo.

—Intento darte algo de calor, estás muy frío pequeño —dijo él sonriendo nuevamente, oh el niño era tan dulce.

—No me gusta —murmuró intentando detenerlo, pero el hombre sólo subió más las manos por sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna—. ¡Hey!

—Oh tranquilo corderito, no te haré daño, sólo quiero un pequeño _pago_ por la ayuda que te estoy brindando —dijo el horrible sujeto mientras se acercaba para besar su cabeza y luego su mejilla—. Eres un niño bastante lindo Pietro, para ser un varón —murmuró en su oído.

—¡Apártese! —sus forcejeos y gritos sólo encendían más el deseo en el depravado monstruo que tenía encima.

—Y además tienes carácter, pero eso suele durarles poco —se acercó a besar su cuello—. Me voy a divertir contigo esta noche, corderito.

—¡No! Eso no —exclamó el más pequeño.

Y de repente el hombre de sombrías intenciones detuvo su actuar, su cuerpo entero se congeló en su lugar motivado por un shock repentino, su respiración se volvió más errática mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Dolor…sentía un dolor punzante e invasivo en su hombro, un dolor que fue acompañado por una sensación cálida y húmeda que se extendía por su costado.

Pietro lo estaba mordiendo…pero no era la mordedura de un crío asustado que intentaba defenderse, no eran un set de dientecitos de leche que causaban casi ningún daño mientras presionaban su piel…no, esta mordedura era fuerte, mortal y había atravesado su camisa y su piel llegando a sus arterias, liberando la sangre por montones tras arrancar la carne de un tirón.

Era la mordedura de un depredador.

Lanzando un alarido de dolor empujó a la criatura lejos y se arrojó al piso retrocediendo mientras sujetaba la dolorosa herida, vio al niño con sangre en la boca y dos afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios.

—¡¿Qué…qué cosa eres?! —preguntó con el terror invadiendo sus palabras, el líquido carmesí emanaba incontrolable de su hombro y empapaba su camisa antes blanca, haciendo que el muchacho ante él sólo deseara más de ésta.

—Tú peor pesadilla, pedófilo desgraciado —dijo aquel ser que había perdido todo rastro de inocencia en su rostro y ahora guardaba una ira animalesca en su mirada, Jason sintió un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda y el corazón se le aceleró—. Hoy pagaras por todos los niños a los que lastimaste.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos de ese infeliz, que nadie se molestó en oír.

Cuando el sol ya estaba asomando en el bosque un gran vehículo negro con los vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente a la casa y de este bajó un sujeto alto e imponente, que se protegía de los escasos rayos con una sombrilla y que se acercó a la propiedad tocando la puerta.

—Llegas un poco tarde, el sol ya se asoma —dijo el niño abriendo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rojo al igual que las paredes, el sitio parecía una verdadera carnicería—. Pasa padre.

—Oh siempre tan desastroso para todo, Pietro —dijo Erik negando con la cabeza y entrando para ayudar a su hijo a eliminar la evidencia de su ataque.

—Llevo medio siglo haciendo esto, ya deberías estar acostumbrado —por más juvenil y dulce que fuera su apariencia, tan sólo era una máscara que estaba condenando a usar, pues Pietro había sido convertido en aquella criatura chupa sangre hace décadas ya—. Al menos quedé satisfecho.

—Eso es bueno —asintió el hombre cerrando su sombrilla y poniendo manos a la obra—. ¿Sabes? Escuché de otro de estos que vive al sur del condado.

—¿Tengo cena para la próxima semana entonces? —Pietro sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—Sabes que primero debemos vigilarlo y hacer un plan, lo que menos necesitamos es mortales cuestionándose por qué hay tanta bazofia humana desapareciendo repentinamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Pietro miró los restos de su presa destrozados en el suelo de la cabaña—. Pero todos tienen algo en común, caen demasiado fácil con una cara bonita.

—Te subestiman hijo, ese es su mayor error —dijo Erik tocando su hombro—. Ahora vamos a lavar esa sangre.

Ser convertido a muy temprana edad lo había obligado a permanecer atascado en una apariencia por siempre joven, y si bien eso tenía un sinfín de desventajas, al menos le conseguía presas fácilmente, unas que en serio disfrutaba de matar. Quizás para la próxima algunos aprenderían a no confiar en desconocidos…en especial si son vampiros.

 **Oh Dios, siempre me aterra escribir cualquier cosa que se parezca al terror o suspenso o lo que sea, nunca sé si logro verdaderamente crear un ambiente de inquietud...pero para ser algo que escribí rápido, supongo que está bien.**

 **El tema que me tocó para el reto fue "Vampiros" y aquí intenté tomar una dirección diferente a la que normalmente habría intentando. Saqué la idea de "niños" vampiro atacando pedofilos de "Lo que hacemos en las sombras", una película de comedia de vampiros en la edad moderna.**

 **Jason Wyngarde es un personaje de Marvel, quizás lo conozcan como Mastermind, el sujeto puede no ser un pedofilo pero sí ha acosado adolescentes y es un verdadero depredador sexual así que creí que quedaría bien aquí...muriendo de forma violenta(?).**

 **En fin...un comentario siempre se agradece ¡Y como dije, feliz noche de brujas a todos!**


End file.
